Bitter Hate Turns Sweet
by ItachiLoverx3
Summary: Konoha University, a school for the gifted, privileged and heirs to some of Japan's top businesses. In this school, the four Uchiha brothers runs things, but what will happen when a certain blonde stands up to them? Yaoi. SasuNaru. ItaKyuu. OOC. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Not Itachilover story!**

A/N: Hey, I have a new story. So I was watching a Kdrama this whole week and actually managed to finish it. But then I was like wow, this could be a really good Naruto fanfiction. So this story will be very similar to the drama but will have different events and a slight change of plot.

Title: Bitter Hate Turns Sweet

Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Later lemons, Cursing, Mpreg

Pairing: ItaKyuu... SasuNaru...others

Genre: Romance and Drama

Summary: Konoha University, a school for the gifted, privileged and heirs to some of Japan's top businesses. In this school, the four Uchiha brothers runs things, but what will happen when a certain blonde stands up to them...

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and neither is the drama this is inspired by.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Congratulations, Mr. Uzumaki on your dance scholarship," A brunette woman, praised. She smiled warmly at the blonde walking beside her. "Our advanced dancers and instructors were very impressed by your audition and out of the hundred students that auditioned for this part, you were the one chosen. You should be very happy and proud of yourself."

Naruto, a huge grin on his face, scratched the back of his head. "I really worked hard for this opportunity and I'm very happy to be accepted here." He replied sheepishly.

"Okay so here are your guidelines. You have a full four year no charge attendance to Konoha University as long as you achieve and maintain a 4.O grade point average in all of your classes every semester including dance. Also, you are not expected to be tardy in all classes. Tardiness exceeding ten times would mean expulsion." The woman now had a serious tone, her expression stern.

"Yes, I understand Ma'am." He replied, respectfully with a smile.

"Alright all the other guidelines are in this here folder. Read over them and familiarize yourself with them. Your schedule is in there as well and any other information about the school. Alright Mr. Uzumaki, I must take my leave now. If you find yourself lost, I'm sure other students would gladly assist you."

"Thank you so much and Ja Ne!" The blonde waved off at the woman and he sighed before flipping through the folder files for his schedule.

Konoha University is a school for the rich, privileged and gifted. The best of the best attended this school, from heirs and heiress of huge companies to gifted students looking to make their mark in the world. Every year, the college held auditions where a normal student could audition for any genre from dancing, singing, acting, etc. The school would then review each audition cautiously and out of the hundreds of contestants, select one to obtain a full four year scholarship to the genre they exceeded in.

Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde blue eyed eighteen year old was chosen and now here he was attending a school anyone would die for. But excited as he was, he knew he wouldn't fit in. After all, being the son of a bakery shop owner and a real estate father wasn't something to brag about. Not like these students who walked about, flaunting their expensive accessories and jewelry. At this point Naruto was glad the school had a uniform policy.

"Looks like I have urban dance first, a three hour class then a break and the rest is normal academics," Naruto pocketed his schedule and proceeded down the almost empty campus hallway. He then stopped when he heard something. Moving closer to the direction of the sound, he came upon a huge door and he slowly opened it, walked inside and closed it softly behind him.

Inside he came across a man seated behind a piano, his slender fingers dancing gracefully over the keys, eliciting such wonderful sounds. The music was warm and calm, sad yet so beautiful. Naruto closed his eyes, melting into the music and without realizing it, he opened his mouth and began singing along.

"Timeless, don't let it end no. Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay, hold tight baby..."

The music came to a sudden pause and the blonde's eyes flew open. His azure orbs then widened as he gazed upon the man who now faced him. His long thick dark hair cascaded down his back and shoulders, some strands framing his forehead. His skin was flawless pale and smooth. Dark mysterious eyes were embedded between two long sets of eyelashes, lips plum and stern. Naruto could not help but stare. He was simply beautiful...like a real life angel.

"Why are you here?" A deep voice asked, calmly yet coldness could be heard from his tone.

Naruto finally snapped out of his trance, he shook his head, his whiskered cheeks flushed a crimson red. He walked closer to the man, an innocent smile marring his lips. "I heard you playing and I wanted to see who it was. You know that song you were playing is one of my favorite songs and I-"

"If you don't need anything here, then leave." The raven retorted, harshly.

Eyebrows became furrowed and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pursed. "Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?" He sang under his breath.

Feeling irritated, the man lifted his bag of the piano and made his way down the stage and out of the room. Naruto sighed lowly, feeling somewhat bad. He really hadn't meant to disturb him he just wanted to simply hear him play.

"Way to go Naruto. Your first day in a rich school and you've already managed to piss one off." He scolded himself as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After roaming around, staring and awing at the schools amazing artifacts, he decided to head inside the main entrance. His mouth dropped at the size of it. He looked around gawking at paintings and sculptures stationed around the walls. It was breath taking. He headed towards the long spiral staircases which curved up to the second floor.<p>

The ceilings were far and wide, a chandelier settled in the middle. The floor tiles were crisp white, a red carpet laid up from the entrance door and had a classic modern decor. Was this really a school? Reaching the second floor at last, the blonde cringed when feminine shrieks erupted throughout the building.

"It's the F4!" He heard someone shout. He then saw numerous students running and crowding around the entrance. Interested as to what was going on, he swiftly ran down the stairs, towards the screaming and shrieking students. Prying his way through the crowd, he gazed at the door. Four tall figures entered the entrance doors and Naruto raised an eyebrow as he examined them. He then gleamed when he saw the man he had earlier encountered. Once again, he was mesmerized by his beauty. He looked so calm and unemotional, his face expressionless but for some reason, he looked like he was in agony. Strange!

The four figures then stopped in the middle of the hallway and everything went still, no one made a sound. The person in the front looked to his left at a slightly overweight student. The teen had brown hair that went down to his back with a chubby built. He was dressed in the normal uniform with expensive jewels adorning his body. His name was Choji Akimichi, one of the privileged.

"It's there a problem?" Choji asked softly, his voice trembled with fear.

"In three seconds, I want you out of my school." His voice was deep and stern, his eyes narrowed at the chunky student.

"Why do I have to leave? I didn't do anything." Choji defended, his lips quivered, eyes saddened.

"I don't need something like you in my school." The leader retorted, arrogantly. The two figures beside him chuckled while the long haired raven on the other side rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'll count to three and you better be out of my sight by then."

"One..."

The brunette's shoulders shook, evident that he was crying. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he slowly walked towards the doors. Everyone laughed in amusement while some students yelled insulting words at him. The four proceeded down the hall, students clapped and cheered for them except for a certain blonde who stood trembling, his hands balled into fists by his sides.

The hall soon cleared as students strolled off to their classes and Naruto still in shock stood in the almost empty hall, speechless. Was it really that easy for someone to get thrown out of this school? Shaking his head in disbelief, the rather feminine blonde sucked his teeth before walking towards the stairs to his class.

Slowly opening the door, he entered a huge room. Mirrors were aligned across the walls, with ballet bars lined-up on the opposite sides. Some students were already seated on the floor, all eyes on him. A brunette man with a scar over the bridge of his nose then ran towards him, eagerly.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki, the special scholarship student. My name is Iruka, nice to meet you." The man stretched out his hand and Naruto shook it, grinning. "I saw your audition tape, you are quite a talented young dancer. I'm glad to be your sensei."

"Geez, thanks. I did the best I could, honestly."

The man chuckled before gesturing for him to take a seat by the floor. Taking off his uniform coat, he sat down, his book bag on his lap and his coat on top. Iruka looked over the many faces before he introduced himself and the rules of the class. Naruto smiled listening to the man. He could tell they would get along very well.

* * *

><p>"Baby be the class clown, I'll be the beauty queen in tears. It's a new art form of showing people how little we care, yeah." A redhead sang, casually walking down the hall. He was thin and very curvy for a boy. His long red hair was tied in a high ponytail with his bangs framing his forehead. He had bright emerald eyes that complimented his sun kiss skin, wondrously.<p>

"We're so happy, even when we smiling out of fear, let's take it down to the tennis court and talk it out like-"

"Dude, watch out!"

The redhead's eyes widened when he saw a basketball hurling straight towards a defenseless blonde. He saw the teen cover his head waiting for the ball. Rolling his eyes, he ran just in time to catch the ball before impact. He then tossed the ball back to the pack of boys and they hurried off, laughing.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked at the person in front of him, his arms slowly fell back to his sides and he let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks for...catching the ball." He turned away from the redhead's peering eyes. Embarrassed, he flushed a meek red, his lips tilted cutely.

The redhead teen laughed lightly. "It's okay, you don't need to feel embarrassed. You were caught off guard." He looked over the blonde, an eyebrow suddenly rose. "You're the new scholarship student right?"

"Yeah, my name is Naruto UzumakI a freshman and gifted in dance." He introduced himself, stretching out his hand, he waited for the redhead to shake it.

"You're named after ramen topping?" Naruto deadpanned. He had really hoped no one would notice.

Sighing he retrieved his hand, his fingers lacing through his golden locks. "My dad loves ramen and when he had me, he decided to name me after his favorite topping,"

"Oh that makes sense. It's kind of different, unique...I like it." He gave a friendly smile and Naruto flushed again. He had never seen such a beautiful girl. She looked so exotic and her smile was breath taking. "I'm Kyuubi, sophomore."

"Kyuubi? That's an unusual name for a girl. Anyway, so are you an heiress to a huge company like most of these students?"

The redhead blinked twice. "Um...no, I'm a gifted student. I'm a songwriter and a singer. Last year, I was the scholarship student and I'm not a-"

Excited to know that the teen was a scholar like himself, Naruto brought the teen into a tight embrace, jumping up and down. "I'm so happy. I was hoping I could meet another scholar student and here you are. You're so pretty Kyuu-chan and your accent is so cool, you must be from the states. I bet you have all the boys and girls wrapped around your finger." He then grinned foxlike still jumping.

"Yes, can we please stop jumping now and I'm not a girl, I'm a boy."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, shock marring his face. Yeah sometimes, he got mistaken for a girl but this guy, he wasn't beautiful he was pretty...too pretty. "You're a boy?"

"Yes, I am. Trust me I got the same expression you have right now every day last year, I still get that even today. Anyway, I have a break right now and I'm going to fetch a bite to eat. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, thank you."

The pair started off to the cafeteria, occasionally conversing and mocking the snotty rich kids they passed. Naruto later learned that the redhead had an accent because he was of both British and Japanese descent. He was very happy to have encountered someone like Kyuubi, a normal kid who didn't have any expensive jewels, nor a snotty attitude. His mind then reversed back to the morning and he scowled remembering the poor guy who had gotten kicked out of the school and the bastard who made him do it.

"Kyuu-chan, who are the F4?" He paused momentarily and sighed. "This morning everyone was screaming and fussing over their arrival and then one of them, the one in the front ordered a student to leave the school, simply because he was chubby. What gives them such rights?"

The redhead sighed heavily. "Where do I begin? The F4 are the four sons of Fugaku Uchiha, one of the world's wealthiest entrepreneurs. His great ancestors built and formed this school, so practically the school is his and therefore belong to his sons as well so they run it however they wish to."

"You mean Fugaku Uchiha as in the leader and owner of Uchiha Enterprise?" Kyuubi nodded and Naruto's jaw dropped. "Damn! So who are his sons?"

"Alright first in the group is junior year Shisui Uchiha. He has messy dark hair and very long eyelashes for a guy. He's pale skinned and he's known as the playboy of the group. He goes out with every girl he sees whether cute or not just to broadcast and brag about it. Although an heir, he's gifted in art which is very rare. Usually, if you're an heir, you are not expected to be a gifter because your future is already planned."

"Oh okay, I see. So he's the only student to be both an heir and a gifter?" Naruto asked, in confusion.

Kyuubi laughed at his lack of understanding. "Not exactly. All of the F4 members all have gifts as well and their all heirs too. Understand?"

"Oh I understand, so who's next."

"Alright next is his twin brother Izuna Uchiha also a junior year. He also has messy dark hair, pale skin and he's the fighter in the group. He's gifted in martial arts and uses that to his advantage. He's gotten into more fights in this school than Michael Ali in his whole life. I've also heard that he's into older women and men."

"Okay a rich guy with anger problems, next."

"Next is Itachi Uchiha, he has longer hair than his brothers that flows down to his lower back. He's a senior year and gifted in music. Unlike his brothers though, he's quiet and calm but that don't mean he's not an asshole neither. He's very mysterious and ~ you're blushing." Kyuubi cooed, seeing the tint red on the blonde's cheek.

Putting up his hands, Naruto laughed nervously. "I'm not blushing." He replied, defensively.

Kyuubi eyed him suspiciously and shrugged. He was suddenly quiet, his eyes fierce and Naruto could tell he was upset. He then gritted his teeth and continued.

"Next is the leader, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's the youngest. Like the rest of his brothers, he has dark hair that sticks up in the back somewhat naturally, pale skinned with onyx eyes. He's a sophomore like myself and he's gifted in all sports. He's also the most arrogant, spoiled and hot tempered out of them. Take my word and stay away from them."

As if on cue, Naruto and Kyuubi turned a corner where they came upon the feared F4. They stood in their usual stance, with Sasuke in front. Naruto then saw that the raven was speaking with a girl and decided to walk closer to get a better look.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke seethed out, his voice calm yet it brought about a sensation of fear. The poor fair skinned girl, her hair tied in a bun, backed away slowly and she gulped, her body trembling with uneasiness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Her words were cut off as a strong hand struck her face. She clutched her stinging cheek and Naruto eyes widened, before he knew it he was rushing over to the girl.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" The teen slowly nodded and Naruto saw red. He charged up to the expressionless teenager and punched him hard on the nose. The raven fell back into his brothers arms and everyone stared in utter shock at the blonde.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He shouted. "What kind of man puts their hands on a woman and what gives you any right to kick people out of this school? You rich people think you're the shit, don't ya?" He then walked closer to the stunned teen. "This school, did you build it? No you didn't. So stop acting like you own this place because you don't."

Naruto then gasped realizing what he had just said and he clasped a hand over his mouth. He looked over to Kyuubi and the redhead shook his head. Sasuke then regained his composer and he freed himself from his brothers hold. Straightening up his uniform coat, he glared daggers at the blonde, who stood there quiet, his head bowed low, eyes gazed on the ground.

"You're dead." He threatened. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked past him, his teeth bared.

"That's too bad, he's really hot totally fuckable." Shisui whispered in his ear and Naruto turned, his eyes glared daggers at the raven. Putting up his hands in a surrender form, Shisui chuckled deeply before running after his pissed younger brother.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to a good fight." Izuna added, not making eye contact with the Uzumaki as he walked off. Naruto then looked towards the last remaining member who was now leaned against the wall.

"You wanna say something too?" He bit out, his cheeks puffed out cutely and his eyebrows furrowed.

The raven man pushed himself off the wall, a smirk adorning his lips. Naruto pursed his lips as the man walked towards him. He expected a smart remark but instead the man placed a steady hand on his head.

"You're very brave." Itachi ruffled the blonde locks, his smirk still in place. He slowly pulled his hand away and walked off to his waiting brothers, leaving a blushing grinning blonde behind.

Naruto knew now his life was over but the feeling of the man's hand on his head and those soft words brought about great happiness to him. He was happy knowing that the man wasn't upset with him for his earlier intrusion.

"Um...thank you for s-standing up f-for me." A soft voice said from behind. Naruto turned around and looked at the girl he had just defended. She now stood tall, her arms over her chest, a weak smile on her face. She was also very beautiful, her persona seemed so innocent. Naruto was baffled as to what she could have done to get slapped like that.

"No problem. That guy had no right to put his hands on you." He assured. The purple haired girl's smile widened and Naruto smiled back. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the scholar student. I'm gifted in dance. What's your gift?"

The purple haired student giggled, sweetly. "Actually, I'm -"

"Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation, rival of the U.E (Uchiha Enterprise) and the reason why F4 purposely pick on her." Kyuubi walked up to the pair, his gaze hardened, his eyes narrowed at the Uzumaki. Naruto raised eyebrow at the cold stare but decided to ignore it.

"So you're an heiress, pretty cool." He now faced Hinata.

"I'm sorry. You came to my defense but in doing that you only brought hell upon yourself, I'm so sorry." She then ran off, tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto sighed and he jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're really amazing for standing up for her. Not a lot of people would have done that including me."

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "What's the worst for me to expect?"

"Expulsion, that's the worst to me. I mean I'll rather take a beating than get expelled."

"Well, they're not going to get rid of me that easily." He tried to sound confident but his voice was quiet and rasped. He now knew it might just be the end for him, after working so hard to get here.

_"Naruto, make us proud and study hard in school?" His mother said softly. Those are rich people and they're very powerful so try to keep a low profile and concentrate on your dance. Stay out of their business and that will guarantee you a great year." Naruto nodded in understanding and Kushina smiled gleefully before wrapping her arms around her son. Minato, his father stood by the car waiting for him, a small smile forming on his lips._

_"_Naruto, come on let's go, I'm starving!" Kyuubi bellowed. He waved his hand in the air, he was now at the end of the hall. Plastering a fake smile on, the blonde ran towards the feminine redhead and they headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"I'm home..." Naruto announced, stressfully. The rest of the day had seemed long and slow. He was so anxious throughout the day, always looking out for the F4. He could not concentrate in his classes thinking on what they might do to him.<p>

Kicking his shoes off to the side, he stepped in his small apartment and he shuttered when a confetti erupted followed by party blowers. He opened his eyes and looked around the place. It was slightly decorated with ribbons and balloons, a banner hung on the ceiling with a "congratulations" written on it.

"Ne, Naru-chan, were the girls pretty?" Menma, his little brother asked curiously, a grin on his face. Kushina gave him a slap to the head. "Itai! Ma..." He whined, rubbing his head.

"Did you make any friends and how was your dance class?" His mother questioned, concerned. The blonde strolled deeper into his living room, a frown on his face.

"Naruto, are any of the rich kids interested in buying houses?" Minato joined. He then saw his son's sad expression and quirked an eyebrow. "Naruto-kun, what's the matter?"

"Pa, I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. I think I'll skip work today." He responded. He stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him. He threw his book bag to his bedside before stripping out of his uniform into a simple orange Tee and shorts. He then sat on his bed and bit his lower lip, his mind not at peace. Why did it have to be him? Just as everything was going so well, this happens.

"Ma, what's wrong with nii-san?" The ten year old tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes saddened. He knew his brother to be cheerful and happy, not one to take naps after school.

"Honey, your brother is probably tired. Remember he's in college now." The red haired woman ruffled her son's hair and smiled. Deep inside even she was curious as to what had happened.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Should I continue...tell me in your reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for my lack of updates, it has been crazy hectic in my life but I'm getting my shit together so yeah I'll try to post my updates on time. Fingers crossed. Chapter 1 after reading it really wasn't the best so I apologize but I think it'll get better Chapter 2 on.

And I like reviews so don't hesitate.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

After great considerate time of thinking, Naruto had finally gathered himself together and trudged his way to work. Though the possibility of being expelled stressed him out greatly, staying at home and dwelling on the idea wasn't going to change anything. He had responsibilities out of school that he needed to attend to if he was to indeed the mature young adult, he sincerely claims to be.

Fuck the Uchihas, he didn't need their school. They could take it all and shove it up their arrogant asses…. even though the sad truth was he didn't mean any of it, well at least some of it.

The store was understandably empty that evening, only little pastries left within the glass cases, fresh cakes being baked for any late comers.

Sakura stood behind the counter, eyes staring wearily and boringly through the glass windows that viewed the robotic passing pedestrians, hoping at least one would enter the shop. She sighed tiredly, resting her chin in her open palm as she brought her other hand to silent her yawn.

"Still no costumer?" Naruto questioned the obvious, stepping out of the kitchen after checking the cakes as he was instructed to do by the manager who had recently stepped out to attend an errand.

The bubblegum pink haired teen turned around to face her longtime best friend and shook her head. "I don't think anyone else is coming. Do you think we will close up early?" She hopefully asked, voice laced with desperation.

"We'll have to ask Madam when she returns." Naruto replied, as he approached the counter to stand by his best friend. He leaned over the counter, supporting his weight on his elbow as he slurped some hot noodles into his mouth which by doing so caught Sakura's attention

Sakura watched him blankly, flabbergasted by the sight before her and she blinked. Naruto continued to eat, mind focused elsewhere before suddenly his eyes bulged out, threatening to escape its sockets for the fact that Sakura had effortlessly placed him in a choke hold.

"Sakura, you're choking me." He barely managed to get his words out.

"Baka, what do think you're doing eating ramen while on shift?" She tightened her hold, adding pressure to Naruto's Adam Apple.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Sakura thankfully released him and Naruto hunched over, coughing abruptly in desperate need of air. He glared momentarily at Sakura who in return childishly poked her tongue out. Naruto escaped into the kitchen to unwillingly dispose of his unfinished cup of noodles, his favorite flavor.

This saddened him greatly.

Sakura sighed dramatically. "That baka, imagine if Madam had caught him. His ass would've been fired in –" Sakura turned her attention to the door as the ring of the bell indicated a customer had entered the store. She watched the man approaching her with wide eyes.

There was no words to describe his beauty. Unruly soft dark hair fell to his neck, dark mesmerizing eyes embed between long eyelashes and thin pink lips settled into a genuine smile. Sakura couldn't help the blush that escaped her cheeks as the man now stood before her.

"Hello." Shisui formerly greeted.

"H-hi, um… how may I help you?" Sakura stuttered out. She lowered her eyes to nonchalantly stare at her twitching fingers, slightly intimidated by the man before her.

"Well it's come to my knowledge that women like sweets, true?" He smiled, awaiting her response and Sakura answered with a slight nod of her head, currently not trusting her words. "So I'd like to purchase some."

Sakura moved to the glass shelves which encased the beautifully decorated small cakes. "Um…which would you like?" She asks.

Shisui watched her with amusement finding her shyness cute before averting her eyes to the cakes before him. They all looked very delicious and well decorated, his mind couldn't choose. "Which one do you prefer?" Shisui decides to get Sakura's input, seeing as she was a woman herself, it seemed like the sensible thing to do.

Sakura clears her throat nervously which gains a small smile from the Uchiha that she's oblivious to as her eyes roam the cakes indecisively. She unconsciously sticks her index finger between her teeth in deep thought and Shuisui finds it very sexually arousing. "They're all really good but the strawberry cheesecake is my favorite." She replied.

"Really, and why's that?" He intriguingly asks, inching his body closer to Sakura's face.

Sakura instinctively steps back, madly blushing at this point. "It's extremely creamy and-"

"Creamy you say." Shisui interrupts with a wide grin. "I'm a big fan of creaming myself." He says sinfully seductive which makes Sakura strangely uncomfortable yet can't help the smile that is worn on her face. "I'll have the strawberry cheesecake please." Shisui orders.

"Of course," Sakura packages the cheesecake skillfully, keeping the decorative icing untouched and smeared. She then looks for a bag to place it in but finds none and she lowly cuss under her breath. "Naruto, stop eating and bring me a bag!" She hollers.

"I wasn't eating." Naruto protest with mouthful of noodles, making it obvious of his fibbing. A few seconds of shuffling, he walks through the adjacent door and freeze at the sight of the man before him. Shusui takes notice of the blonde and smirk but does not say a word.

"Gosh, I gotta do everything myself." Sakura snatches the bag from the frozen blonde, gently placing the boxed cake into the bag and sets it on the counter before typing in the order on the cash register. "That'll be 3259.95 yen, please."

Shisui opens his wallet, pulling out more money than necessary and hands it to Sakura who in return hands the Uchiha his treat. She then counts the money seeing it was way too much but before she can say anything, Shisui is heading towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Sakura, hope to see you again." He turns to look at Naruto who had snapped out of his shock and now held a deathly glare towards the Uchiha. "Hope to see you again as well, Naruto." And with that, he leaves.

Sakura and Naruto watch him with intensity as the Uchiha enter the parked limo in front of the shop before the vehicle reared away moments later, leaving them both flabbergasted and star truck.

"Naruto, he gave me over 5000–WAH!"

"Sakura that was one of them! The - the guys I was telling you about, that was one of them."

"Naruto, slow down! What are you talking about?"

"The overly rich bastards, the Uchihas. That was Shisui Uchiha!" Naruto shouted in exasperation, shaking Sakura with every word.

The pink haired eyes widen and Naruto cringed at the scream that escaped her mouth and finally freed her shoulders from his grasp. "I met an Uchiha, an actual real Uchiha in real life. Oh my god! And I – he Agh!"

"Calm down he's not all that. They're too arrogant for their own good." Naruto harshly bit out, rolling his eyes.

Sakura finally calmed as she deposited all the money into the cash register, not the least bit interested in taking out the extra bills. "But didn't you say there was one that seemed different?"

Naruto eyes softened in remembrance of the angelic face and sorrowful eyes that belonged to non other than Itachi Uchiha. "That wasn't him. This one, there's something I can't explain but when I see him, I just want to…hug him and never let go." He looked up to the ceiling and let out a stressful breath. "He has such lonely eyes." He whispered to himself.

"So why don't you hug him. Just walk up to him tomorrow and say hi, you look lonely, do you need a hug?" She joked.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I would do that if rich people were actually normal people." Sakura joins him in another laugh and they engage in small conversations, dreadfully waiting for their shifts to end.

* * *

><p>They watched their brother enter the limo, seating himself in a comfortable position before the limo reared off into the busy streets.<p>

"How long does it take one to simply buy cake?" The youngest Uchiha muttered, annoyance laced in his tone as his eyes bore angrily at his older brother.

Shisui's lips twitched into an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I couldn't decide which dessert my lady will prefer."

Izuna, his twin brother, huffs out a small breath. "She's only for the night. You really are a cruel man, Shisui. You give them such hope that isn't there, ravish them in needed romance, just in time to shatter their delicate hearts into little pieces."

"I'm afraid that's how the game works brother."

"Bastard." Sasuke adds, in his obvious frustration. "How can one be so heartless and cruel?" He looked towards the twins before him and scowls when none of them seem fazed by his words but more so comical of it.

If he only he knew how contradicting his words were.

Shisui grins. "I take no offense to your words Sasuke, but I'm sure you'll be intrigued to know who I graciously had the pleasure of meeting in the bakery."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke bits out, cautious of his brother's teasing statement.

"A certain blonde who had the guts to land Sasuke Uchiha on his arrogant ass with one punch." He smirks in achievement at the angered expression that his brother now wore.

Itachi, who had been quiet and restful throughout the entire ride, finally looks up and could not help but smile in remembrance of the gutsy blonde.

Izuna and his twin had now engaged in a loud humorous laughter that sounds through the silenced limo, adding on to the angered raven's frustration.

"You both laugh now but let's see who has the last laugh when the game is over and trust me when I say the game has only begun." Shifting in his seat, he leans his admirable body against the seat, a devilish grin drawn on his lips that would make anyone most likely shiver at the sight.

"We shall see."

"Yes, this shall be very interesting." Shisui adds to his brother's comment.

* * *

><p>Now resided in the kitchen, Naruto lets a small sneeze escape his lips into the crook of his elbow and sniffles before returning to powder the pastry cakes,<p>

"Someone must be talking about me." He says to himself absently, not knowing the grave danger he was yet to face and tomorrow will deem the start of it all.

_He would then see how cruel Sasuke Uchiha could truly be._

* * *

><p>Can't wait for next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my long absence! I'll still try to update as fast I can. This chapter is longer than usual but not too long. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

He wore a frown as he sat in the front seat of his father's van. His mother, Kushina, had woken him unreasonably early that morning, cutting off his well scheduled daily beauty sleep, and now here he resigned in front of the school approximately an hour early. It was understandable that the mother didn't want his son to be late especially after she had found out that ten tardiness resulted in an automatic expulsion, however, she did overreact.

Then again, she had the tendency to take things further than needed to be.

"Lighten up Naruto. It's better to be early than late?" Minato tried to reason with his son and in return received an aggravated look. "She's just trying to help."

"I don't consider that helping, Pa." Naruto argued, tone laced with attitude. Outside the window, he eyed the already gathered students hanging out around the campus, clad in their usual expensive accessories. It didn't go unnoticed by Minato as well.

"You know Naruto, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He expectantly stated and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

He easily understood what his father meant and to be honest, he felt disrespected. "What?"

"You know, if you want a new watch, a necklace, some new shoes or anything, you can always ask." By the end of Minato's explanation, Naruto is already unbuckled from the tight restraint of the seat belt and out of the car. He honestly could not believe his father right now, to think his parents saw him to stoop that low.

Calmly, he closed the door as quiet as possible. Even as angry as he was, he maintained his respect for his father. "Let us not have this conversation again, okay?" He can clearly see the regret on his father's face but decided not to address it and with a wave of his hand, he turned on his way.

He quickened his pace down the opening into the back of the school. His father's farewell shouts had become faint to his ears as he furthered away. All his life, he knew he wasn't privileged and never had he once complained. He grew up watching his father and mother struggle to make ends meet, but never did they complain about the difficulties and perhaps that was one of the reasons he had so much respect for them.

True he never asked his parents for much and he usually got most of his belongings with his own income and hard work. It wasn't because he felt they couldn't afford them or grant him gifts. No that wasn't it at all. He wanted to learn how it felt to earn things on his own. He believed that made the acquired items much more valuable when obtained by one's sweat and hard work. This should have been clear to his parents by now, how dare his father even consider such an idea.

With a loud sigh, he glanced at his watch. He had about close to an hour before classes started. The idea to take a proper tour throughout the university building and actually take in all that this big complex had to offer was tempting, but knowing himself, finding his way back would be a struggle on its own. He was the type to get lost easily. So with much thought, he simply decided to settle in a secluded quiet corner from the other students, and now sat peacefully on the ground, carpeted with healthy soft grass. He pulled out his iPod, setting it to his absolute favorite track, he nodded his head to the beat.

The minutes sped by quite hastily, not that he was complaining. In fact he enjoyed his mini session of jamming and occasional sing along. He yawned softly and stood up, pulling out his earphones, he carefully folded them together with his iPod and stuffed it into his pockets. He began to walk, the fresh breeze created from the bounteous trees brushing through his soft locks as he strode in the calming silence.

The silence is painfully broken by a loud clamor.

Naruto quickened his pace. Now rushing in curiosity, he steadily came to a halt frowning in dismay when the shouts became clearer. He scoffed in annoyance as he neared closer to the entrance of the building, the screams becoming unbearably louder. He entered quietly as not to be detected and watched the four figures casually walk through the pathway created by students, their expressions bored and nonchalant.

He assumed they had gotten used to the attention by now.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?" A soft feminine voice called out and Naruto's head snapped towards the student stood before the four rich gentlemen. She was practically shaking, jumping with joy to be this close to them. "I was wondering if, um you could sign this card for my little sister. She's just gotten out of the hospital and she's your biggest fan. I promised I'll get your autograph for her." It was then Naruto noticed the small card in her hand.

A chorus of snickering and whispering sounded from the peers as they waited, anticipating the raven's response. Soon the silence was eerie and Naruto felt uncomfortable and unwillingly angry. It seemed like de javu for him all over again.

"Promised?" Sasuke's soft yet deep voice mused. "As in, an assurance that you will definitely get me to sign this paper, against my will, no matter the consequences. Is that it?" His tone was playful, yet a certain harshness could be heard from it.

"Um… well I just um, I didn't mean it like that?" She lowered her hand slowly to her side. Afraid to look at the Uchiha's face, she lowered her eyes worriedly to the ground.

"Then exactly how did you mean it?"

"Just that… I thought, that maybe… I don't know."

Sasuke smiled in satisfaction. "Just as I thought. Give me the card." He quietly commanded, receiving simultaneous gasps from the students. Everyone was shocked, bewildered.

A bright toothy smile edged on the beautiful brunette's face and she happily handed the card to the Uchiha. She had never once disappointed her sister and this would make her so happy. The Uchiha really did have a heart.

Skeptical, Naruto inched closer to the scene. Forcefully pushing his way through the crowd, he made his way to the front. He balled his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turned white as he refused to believe this was happening. That the Uchiha was actually doing this.

"What's her name?" Sasuke questioned a few seconds later after he had scribbled something in the card.

"Ha- Hana." It seemed her smile widened as her sister's name escaped her mouth and Naruto could tell she must have really loved her. He couldn't help but feel sad for her.

Sasuke quietly handed the card back to her, the pen latched between the beautiful floral designs. He stood there, a pleased smirk marring his lips. He watched the girl's happy expression slowly fade into a saddened, disappointed one. "Read it out loud." The tears were now prominent in her eyes.

She hesitated for a while but complied, the embarrassment scarred deeply in her heart. "Dear Hana, you should warn your sister about promises. It's not always kept and one should strive away from making them. Also, your sister no longer attend this school and you should now refrain from bragging about her attendance in this school to your friends. Her ignorance was the cause of this expulsion. Be kind to warn her next time when she decides to make a promise she cannot keep." Her voice shook. Unable to hold back her tears, she cried.

"Three minutes." Sasuke warned. He rudely snatched the card from her trembling hands and teared the material into small, unrecognizable pieces. He then went on to scatter it all over the student's body and watched in annoyance as she fell to the ground and wept harder. "Let's go." Sasuke walked away, his brothers following close behind him. He then halted in his stride, a familiar blonde now stood before him. "Do you need something?"

Naruto laughed a humorless laugh. "I'm shaking right now because it's taking everything in me not to punch that arrogant smirk off your face. What kind of human even are you? Is this what having fame and being rich, does to a person? Turn them into complete and utter assholes?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You're so disgusting. I can't even believe someone like you exist." Extreme disgust trailed in his voice, mouth agape and eyes wide in anger.

Sasuke stood there, unfazed by the blonde's harsh yet truthful utterance. "Are you done?" He asked in a manner that taunted Naruto.

Naruto laughed bitterly and shook his head. Of course the Uchiha wouldn't care much for his words. "You're honestly psychotic. I really don't know what all these people-"He whirled an accusing finger around at the gob-smacked students stood around them, silently watching the scene. "-see in you, but you're full of shit and the only ignorant person here is you. You think they respect you? They fear you, that's why they parade around you like lost puppies worshiping your bullshit. Open your fucking eyes you fucking loser." By now he was fuming with anger, no longer cautious of his words.

Fuck it, he wanted the Uchiha to be angry. Let him kick him out of this waste of space school, he could easily be accepted into a better one. The only reason why he even attended this university, was solely for his parents.

Sasuke said nothing, simply stood there and took in every word that was spat at him. His smirk was still visible on his face, his stature calm and firm. Nearing the blonde, he pressed his soft lips gently on the tanned forehead, lingering there for longer than necessarily before pulling away. "Game on." He said lastly and casually strolled away along with his brothers.

Naruto stood frozen in his spot, eyes unbelievably wide as he listened to the cheers that erupted from the crowd.

They soon dispersed and he sighed in relief. Turning his head to the forgotten girl, he blinked in shock to see she was gone. The pieces of card was still littered all over the floor and he assumed she had ran off during his confrontation. He had wanted to comfort her but it seems she was too distraught to stay any longer. Fingers gliding through his golden locks, he turned on his way. He now had only a few minutes to get to class and he was still a stranger to the building.

As he walked, the Uchiha's kiss repeatedly played throughout his mind. He wondered what it had meant. And those words, what did they mean? There was still so much he didn't know.

_Game on?_

* * *

><p>"How the hell did I even manage to get lost?! I was sure I was going the right way." He scolded himself as he walked through the unfamiliar setting. This wasn't nowhere near the dance studio, he was undeniably lost.<p>

His surroundings was per se extremely glamorous if you will. The walls were painted a beautiful white and gold design, the ground carpeted in a delicate maroon shade. The hallway was littered with amazing artifacts. From paintings to statues, it almost looked like one of those fancy art buildings. Naruto noticed that his uniform did not quite match those that the students wore, their's were more posh and fitting.

He also noticed the strange looks he was receiving and the loud whispers that seemed to invade his ears in a timely pattern as he continued to walk uncomfortably down the hallway. He didn't have much time and he feared he would be late. He couldn't risk that, not on his second day. Looking around hopelessly, he glanced at a familiar face and hastily ushered his way to the student.

"Hinata, it's good to see again." He greeted with a welcoming smile.

She stared in shock momentarily. A small smile then weaved onto her face and she shyly greeted the blonde back. "Hello, Naruto-kun. Um, what are you doing here?"

Said blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah I um sorta kinda got lost and I really don't know where I am. Also why is everyone staring at me weirdly?" He questioned in an audible whisper.

Hinata entertainingly giggled at his obliviousness. "Naruto, you're um well, let's just say in the heir's territory and you're a gifted student. Each group has its own wing. The gifted are on the west wing and the heirs, are on the east wing. You're currently on the east wing. That is why our uniforms are different. I'm surprise you didn't know this."

Naruto face palmed and laughed, extremely flustered. That explains the strange looks but still, someone couldn't have had the decency to at least help him out. All these rich people were crazy except for the exception of one, and that one was his savior. "Thanks Hinata, but do you know how I can get back to the west wing. I've got little to five minutes before class begins."

Hinata pressed a finger to her chin and tilted her head. She seemed to be in deep thought, her lips molded cutely together and Naruto inwardly admired her cuteness. How someone could lay a hand on a person so precious, it was a mystery to him. _Only Sasuke, that heartless bastard._ "It's a long walk from here but if you take the stairs down and make a quick run through the cafeteria to the other side, with little walk you'll be there. It'll be faster that way." She advised in a sweet tone.

Naruto quickly engulfed her in a quick hug as a form of his gratitude and bid his farewell. He ran. He ran as though he was in the Olympics and coming in first place would cure cancer. His quickness was almost out of this world, but in doing so, he arrived just in time. Bursting through the doors of the dance studio, he bent over in need to catch his breath. "I'm here. I made it!" He announced in accomplishment, voice lagged and drained.

Iruka approached him, his laugh echoing through the room. "Well done Naruto, made it just in time." He congratulated him. Naruto shot him a warning glare but then noticed he was the only one in the room aside from his instructor. "However, all gifted students are supposed to be reported to the auditorium."

Naruto looked at him in confusion. When had this happened? "But when, I'm confused?"

"As you should be. Yesterday in my class, you seemed very dazed. Daydreaming most of the time. I take it you're not a fan of lectures."

"Let's just say I'm the type to get up and do rather than sit down and listen."

"And that's okay. But you should lean away from that habit. Not all the time we will dance in my class, Naruto. Most of the time yes, but also at times, I'll be speaking and I'd like for all my students to listen when I do so."

"You're absolutely right. I'm sorry Sir." He brought up his hand to rub the back of his neck. "So, um the auditorium is?"

"Down the stairs, approaching the entrance, to the right." Iruka navigated him. Naruto nodded and thanked him. With that, he made his departure.

This time though, he walked in a slow pace, surprisingly not in a rush to get to the auditorium. It wasn't really a class and he guessed that if late, it wouldn't go against him. Iruka was genuinely a kind man and he could already tell he would be an amazing dance instructor. To think he was daydreaming while his instructor spoke, the amount of disrespect hit him quite hard and he was extremely thankful that Iruka had not taken it to heart.

He imagined if it was perhaps one of his many other strict professors he had met, then...

"Ow! Watch where the fuck – Oh, ramen topping." Noticing who had painfully knocked him to the ground, he kept his anger held at bay, referring to the person by his nickname.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, the aching pain slightly reeling away. "Ow, sorry Kyuubi. I didn't see you there." He reached out his hand tentatively and pulled the victimized redhead off the ground.

"Sorry, it must have been my guitar that hit you." Kyuubi chuckled apologetically. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm the one that bumped into you. I was on my way to the auditorium." Naruto shook his head. His wild blonde locks falling out of place, he brushed them back with his hand.

"Same as me. Are you okay, you look pretty out of it?" He questioned in concern. The hyperactive blonde he met yesterday was replaced with a frowning, slouched persona today from his view.

"No, I'm okay. I was just thinking about this girl that the bastard Uchiha expelled today, simply because she wanted an autograph from him."

They began to walk side by side, Kyuubi's guitar hung between their bodies. "And I'm guessing you intervened?"

Naruto simply shrugged. "I had to. No one else was going to do so and he was being a proper asshole. I had to tell him off."

Kyuubi laughed a loud cackle, his hands automatically brought up to silence his laugh. He hated his laugh, it was quite.. obnoxious. "You're crazy." He continued to laugh, his laughter muffled in his hands.

Naruto gave a brief chuckle as well. "Yeah and then, get this, he came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. It was so fucking weird. I wasn't expecting that so I-"

"Wait, what?!" Kyuubi looked absolutely frightened. He quickly halted and brought Naruto to a secluded corner by the hallway. His happy expression had faltered to one of pure shock. "He kissed you on the forehead." His grip on Naruto's arm had grown unbearably tight, slightly cutting off his circulation.

"Ow, Kyuubi loosen your grip." He jerked his arm away, his other hand now soothing the slight pain. "Yeah he kissed my forehead. What's the big deal?"

Kyuubi cleared his throat wearily. His eyes gazed on the ground uncertainly and he swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "Naruto, that wasn't just a kiss." He paused briefly to inhale a sharp breath. "It was an initiation."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "An initiation? And exactly what does that mean?"

"It means Naruto that they've singled you out and are coming for you and not only them but, the entire school. See it like a gazelle in a jungle full of lions, you're the gazelle." Kyuubi explained.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Coming for me. Give it a rest, what could they possibly do to me?" He laughed a dry humorless laugh and began to walk. "Come on Kyuu, I want to get a good seat."

"No Naruto, this is serious. People have committed suicide from this."

"What?!" He froze in his stride.

"We need to do something now." Kyuubi said, decisively.

Naruto moves so now he stood face to face with Kyuubi. "Why the hell are they walking around freely after being the cause of anonymous deaths?"

"Like I said, it's not just them. It's the entire school. They can't arrest the entire student body. Plus no one would dare protest against them."

Naruto yelled in frustration, hands brought up to grip his hair. He began to pace as he chewed on his lower lip, nervously. "This is a load of bullshit!"

"Just apologize to them. Maybe they'll-"

"I'm not apologizing for telling the truth." Naruto dismissed strongly, glaring at the redhead. He then realized his voice has reached an unintentional higher volume and his glare softened to an apologetic one. "Sorry for yelling."

Kyuubi hadn't really taken an offence to it, but decides to acknowledge the apology with a small smile. "It's okay, but I think I have an idea."

Naruto gave him a skeptical look. "What?"

"I can't tell you." The grin that forms on Kyuubi's lips almost resembles one of a sly fox. "You trust me right?"

"I did, now I'm not so sure." His response comes out a bit wary.

Kyuubi takes Naruto hand into his own and leads him down the hallway. "You won't do as I say so now it's up to me."

Naruto felt the need to object, however no better plan comes to his head and so he allowed Kyuubi to take control. Though, he couldn't shake off this sudden fear latched in the pit of his stomach.

What was he going to do.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Sorry Sorry, I know I took really long to update. Forgive me! Anyway, Angels To Fly will be the next story to be updated. Sorry for the long wait… Oh and by the way, I intend to finish all my stories. From now on, updates every week… well we'll see. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Okay, so this here.. is the auditorium." Kyuubi informed proudly. He took a quick glance to the quiet presence beside him to find Naruto's jaw nearly reaching the ground in astonishment. "if this is your reaction for just seeing the doors, then you'll surely faint at the sight inside."

Abnormally large marble double doors were opened widely, welcoming the conversing students that routinely filed inside. From where Naruto stood, he saw the floors were carpeted a garnet color that complimented the marble structure excellently. His expression made it very clear of his inexperience with such luxury, the quiet snickers emitting from the students alerting him of his slip up.

Hastily, Naruto brought his lips together in a tight line, a crimson blush forming on his cheeks. "Wow, I sorta just gave myself away just now, didn't I?" His gruff voice came out almost a whisper.

"Yeah, you're not too good at staying low profile, are you?"

"Clearly not."

Kyuubi chuckled lightly. "Anyway, you should probably head in now. Inside, you'll be assigned a permanent seat in your division and you'll have to sit there whenever the school has a gathering."

"Seriously? What if I get seated next to a complete asshole?" Naruto whined, his head thrown back in exasperation.

The talented singer rubbed his back assuringly. "I'm sure, you'll survive."

"Ok, fine whatever. Let's just go in." Naruto maneuvered his hand around Kyuubi's small wrist, gently tugging him towards the entrance of their destination. He suddenly halted when he felt Kyuubi urgently tug his hand away.

"Um, Naruto, I just remembered that I forgot my guitar and I really need to go get it." He hadn't thought much on the words that hastily escaped his mouth.

"Kyuu, your guitar is secured on your shoulder." Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow as he watched the redhead mentally scold himself over his thoughtless excuse.

Kyuubi remained silent for a short while before he replied. "Basically, I need to take care of something personal and I don't want you to wait for me. Just go in, I promise you'll see me after the gathering."

"You're sure?" Naruto unconvincingly asked.

Kyuubi prompted on his most persuasive smile and nodded. "I'm sure. Just a small issue."

Naruto unwillingly turned on his heels and headed for the doors. There, he was greeted by a member of staff and handed a small card like paper that he took a quick glance at before inching further into the entirety.

It was at this time that Kyuubi himself turned to head down the hall into a place where he had never expected to go, until now.

Many often told him, he was too compassionate. That his kindness and love would surely be his downfall one day. Perhaps they were right, or maybe his kindness would be that one attribute of himself that would lead him into something great. Fate was a mysterious thing. Perhaps his attendance in this school was the one thing fate viewed to be a reward to the hard life he had lived. So was he ungrateful for wanting to easily sacrifice everything just for the sake of one person's happiness and well being, a person he had only known for two days?

The halls were quiet, much quieter than the gifted wing and exceptionally different. The heirs wing was much more elegant, the walls fashioned in a white and gold theme, contrasting the maroon floors whilst the gifted halls were decorated with artistic production masking the creamed colored walls and the floors, a simple dark wooden carpet. The difference was great however, Kyuubi felt the least bit envious. In fact, he had predicted such modish sophistication to exist in this wing.

Nearing his intended site, he could feel his heartbeat increase rapidly as if informing him of his impending doom. His feet had now seem to turn into weights, becoming slow and heavy with each step, pleading him to stop. It was now a system of body over mind, his body taking the initiative to prevent any unnecessary harm, the caution pulsating through his nerves into his brain stubbornly ignored. He was persistent with his decision and fear would not diminish his will.

* * *

><p>"The banquet is arriving rather early this year, don't you think so brother?" Shisui's soft, modulated voice asked inquisitively. He sat opposite from his twin brother by the long glass center table within the large spacious room filled with entertainment that varied from casino themed games and accompanied with a small bar setting stationed to the side, harboring both alcoholic and soft drinks.<p>

"Yes. The freshmen this year are incredibly talented and are sure to put on quite the show." Izuna monotonously replied, his deep and low voice dramatically contradicting his twin's own. He took a short sip of the ice cold water bottle in his hold, the cap immediately closed over it afterwards.

"A singer won last year from what I recall, correct?" Sasuke questioned, eyes peered up from the textbook before him. He had a clear visual of his brothers from where he sat at the far end of the table. The twins glanced over to him while his oldest brother was presumably in his scheduled rest, his head placed firmly over his folded arms over the delicate table top.

"Yes, your correct brother." Shisui assured. "The beautiful redhead that broke my heart." He scoffed quietly, amusement laced in his tone.

Izuna laughed at his brother's sarcastic pained expression. "My dear brother's first rejection."

"Ah, right. What was his name again?" The youngest requested halfheartedly interested. He watched as Shisui opened his mouth to answer his inquiry before an unknown voice answered in his place.

"Kyuubi."

Sasuke could feel the annoyance slowly etch onto his features. With his right hand, he slowly closed the book before him, eyes closed in an attempt to remain his composure. He sensed that the unexpected guest remained at the door, a smart choice.

"Why are you here?" His first question would've been to know the name of the intruder before passing judgement however that was already known to him and so he settled on his second question.

Kyuubi glanced at each individual, taking in the different expression of excitement and fondness. Two were unclear to him however, for Sasuke's back faced him and Itachi had never once gazed at him since his attendance in the school and so he had not expected the man to do so. "I want you to leave Naruto Uzumaki alone." Was his short, simple demand.

"Well, this is a first." Izuna commented.

"Commoners and their compassion." Shisui mocked, engaging himself and his twin into a soft laugh.

Sasuke remained silent and gathered his thoughts. He then stood from his chair and turned around to face a determined petite young male, his long red hair tied in a ponytail and his uniform tightly clad over his curvy body. Sasuke smirked in approval as he watched the teen struggle to maintain his strong stance and determined expression as he advanced towards him.

"Will you take his place then?" The young Uchiha was now stood mere inches from the redhead, his height towering over him.

Kyuubi frowned as an invasive hand softly caressed his tanned cheek and settled there, the thumb gently brushing against his prominent cheekbones. He was lost for words at the Uchiha's inquisition, his mouth becoming dry with each passing second.

"Hm? Will you take his place then?" Sasuke softly urged. When he received a hesitant nod in response, he slowly slipped his hand back to his side. He narrowed his eyes slightly, his face impassive as he observed the teen.

"Brave." Shisui complimented, his fingers raking through his messy hair. He smiled over to his other half whom mimicked his skepticism. They knew their younger brother wouldn't let this off so easily.

"So you'll leave Naruto alone then?" Kyuubi questioned hopefully.

Sasuke remained silent, his lips pressed into a straight line and eyes focused as he was in current deep thought at the moment. Within short minutes, he finally spoke. "Izuna, won't you like to play a quick game with our guest here. He wants to take the blonde's place. It's only fair we see how much he can handle before I grant him his request, don't you agree?"

It was at this point that Kyuubi's fears had turned real. He fashioned on a pleading expression, his eyes venturing over to the Uchiha whom had abruptly stood from his seat.

"Hey Sasuke, he's not a fighter. This will be boring." Izuna argued.

It wasn't absolutely clear but Kyuubi guessed this was Izuna's way of resisting to go through with his given command.

"I'm simply giving him what he wants, that's all. Isn't that right, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi knew what he was getting himself into and so there was no reason to back down now. Instead he sauntered to a corner, relieving his shoulder of the weight of his guitar and shedding off his uniform jacket. While he did this, he mentally prepared himself for the pain he would be dealt with in a short moment.

"You don't have to do this." Shisui advised. "Why harm yourself for the sake of another? What favor has that person than for you that you think this will repay?"

He ignored the precaution given to him and instead remained strong. He silently waited, the man advancing towards him vastly gaining closeness with each step. The rate of his heartbeat had increased exceptionally, now beating the pace of racing horses. He would never admit it out loud but he was beyond frightened.

"Five seconds." Izuna stated, face to face with his soon to be victim. "It's a simple game. I'll count to five and if your not up by then, the game is over. Five trails you have to complete. Do you understand?"

Kyuubi nodded his head, eyes vigilant and body firm. His eyes fell to Izuna's fists which clenched and unclenched tightly in a timely pattern. He barely saw it coming but within a short second, a harsh blow was delivered to his face with such force that his whole being nearly fell to the ground however he managed to remain in a stance. One that was weak and unstable as he brought a shaking hand up to massage his reddened cheek.

Izuna saw the frail state the teen was in from just one punch. He wondered how long he'll last with his fragility. He watched quietly as the teen's hand gently soothed the pain on his cheek, his eyes beginning to form fluid. This though did not faze Izuna as he skillfully whirled around and maneuvered his leg to deal a painfully kick to the teen's chest and stomach in a quick combo. When his victim hunched over in a pain, he took the given opportunity to struck his face once more with a more powerful punch that landed the redhead on the ground.

Kyuubi coughed and spluttered horribly, his lungs aching and stomach churning along with his bruising cheek being too much to handle. If it was perhaps anyone else, the attacks wouldn't be so ruthless however he was dealing with a skillful fighter whom knew exactly where to strike and how forceful the blows should be. His breath had become ragged, eyes shut tightly to rid the tears away. The countdown he feared had begun and as Izuna had almost reached four, he had mustered up some needed strength to stand.

"He's strong." Shisui praised, expression calm as he gulped down some of his twin's refreshing water into his body. He let out a saddened breath at the scene before him. His brother had resumed to pummel the male, painful attacks being thrown at any opening the redhead had foolishly left open. Within a matter of seconds, he was landed on the ground again and Shisui shook his head disapprovingly. "Commoners."

"One…" Izuna began.

Kyuubi writhed on the floor. Unfamiliar black dots had began to swarm his vision as tears leaked uncontrollably down his swollen face. His whole being had become a fortress of unbearable pain, his stomach emitting the harshest of aches as it was the most targeted place. The countdown had begun yet his body refused to comply with his wishes to move. Two and three were spoken and it was then he shakily lifted himself off the ground.

Stationed and balanced on one foot, his knee resting on the ground, Kyuubi attempted to stand when a vicious kick connected to his face, directly onto his nose. "Ow!" The force caused his head to violently snap back and hit the ground loudly. A high pitch scream sounded from his mouth and his hands instinctively went up to soothe the unbearable pain.

Izuna eyed the battered and sobbing mess before him. The impact he had delivered had seemed successful from the slow seep of red substance leaking through the small hands that tried to restrain the flow. He looked absolutely winded out. But still just to see… "One…"

Kyuubi cried louder, soft cries resonating into powerful sobs. He felt the warm liquid trickle down his hands, some invading his mouth and creating a distasteful mixture with his salty tears. The first number was counted but the intense pain in his nose had seemed to overbear him, however he needed to get up. The task was not yet complete and he greatly intended to finish it. He shuffled his shaking arms onto the ground and weakly pushed up, shocking both himself and his attacker with his determination and will.

Kyuubi barely succeeded into a stance when his hair was harshly gripped and his head brought down forcefully to encounter a knee to his jaw viciously. He yelped when the action was followed with his head being tugged up to receive a harsh blow to his right eye. His vision was now blurred, his body soothing protection as the pain slowly faded into numbness. With another powerful knee to his stomach and a last severe punch to his face, he was let free.

Breath shaky and uneven, he remained in a weak stance, his body shook vigorously, his knees becoming weak. Before his body could lower to the ground, a ruthless kick was sent into his body, the impact causing his body to crash limply to the floor.

Needing a clearer inspection of the limp body before him, Izuna walked closer to the broken vessel that he had cruelly tampered with. His nose was undoubtedly broken as blood continued to heavily leak from it, his face hideously bruised and smeared with blood. It was obvious he was unconscious but just to be sure, Izuna resumed his counting.

"…. Five." He hesitantly spoke the final number. The game had ended and he peered at his younger brother. "He lasted four rounds." He informed.

Sasuke said nothing and instead, headed back to his seat. He then opened his book and resumed his studies. It was like nothing had happened at all, the event that had taken place before him mere entertainment.

"What should we do with him?" Izuna looked over to his brothers questioningly.

"You're awake." Shisui said with a small smile as he watched his older brother slowly rise from the chair next to his own. He looked immensely annoyed and Shisui grinned at his expression.

"How can one sleep with the amount of disturbance taken place." Itachi tiredly replied, his arms outstretched in a well needed stretch, a quiet yawn escaping his thin lips. He sucked his teeth loudly and headed for the body laid on the ground. "What a bother for the janitor to mop the blood off the ground." He said in concern.

"They say he's the sweet one yet he shows more remorse for a janitor than a battered body." Shisui raked his fingers through his hair, a smirk marring his lips.

Itachi elegantly lowered himself to the ground, his strong arms gently securing and lifting the small male into his protective arms. He gazed down at the redhead that stirred uneasily in his hold for the first time since the student's attendance at the school. His forehead creased into a frown at the amount of damage that had been inflicted onto him.

"You… you c-choose now to look at me when I'm at my worst." Kyuubi weakly spoke out, his voice raspy and sore. He attempted a small smile but instead whimpered lowly at the tenderness of his severely bruised face.

"Troublesome." Itachi muttered to himself. He sauntered towards the door and exited without another glance to his brothers. His grip tightened when he felt the teen bury his head into his chest, small hands wrapping loosely around his neck.

A bewildered crowd had begun to gather as the students were now in the interim of changing classes. They're eyes held questions, some full of panic, others, pure pity. The visual of the victims face was unclear to them but the long flowing red locks revealed the identity easily.

They cleared a path, simply watching on as the Uchiha walked through the halls to where they presumed would be the infirmary. Itachi was quiet, his thoughts and conscious seeming to be in a heated debate. He was not asleep when Kyuubi had entered the room and he heard all the powerful strikes that his brother had delivered and the painful cries of the harmed student.

He had the chance to intervene at any moment but he deemed the situation to be childish and bothersome to him. Though, if he truthfully found the teen to be of no interest to him, why help him now? Perhaps he wasn't as cold-hearted as he made himself out to be and perhaps, the redhead in his arms meant more to him than he had thought.

If this was the case, then he was right to have ignored him from the day Kyuubi had enrolled into the school.

* * *

><p>Well, that was a lot to take in. I'm not good at writing violence, hopefully this wasn't too bad. Kyuubi and Itachi knew each other before Kyuubi enrolled in the school. More of their past would be revealed. Thanks for reading. Updates every week.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Next to be updated is Angels To Fly.

Thank you for reading! I hope I'm doing a good job filling in so far..:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

"It is very crucial that you give it your all at the banquet. Depending on your specific skill, you need to be the most precise, efficient and focused when you step on that stage."

The classroom was without sound, eyes withholding the same amount of determination and pride.

"This is not only a competition, but also a chance for the mass of Japan, Korea and vast countries around the world with some of the biggest entertainment industries to scope out their next star."

"They may only choose one or perhaps up to ten individuals but it is up to you to stand out among all your school peers or even the ten that might catch a potential client's eye." Iruka's tone is strained with urgency yet his composure is calm and collective, simply walking back and forth in front of his silent students.

"We dancers are perhaps the most scouted group at the banquet. With dance being one of Japan's top entertainment, whether exploited in cultural boy bands or even classical means, we have a large scale to uphold and I hope all of you are aware of that."

Iruka's eyes roamed over his many students and gazed at a certain blonde, a smile forming over his lips when he sees him vigilant and attentive. "Come prepared for class tomorrow. I will begin teaching the choreography you will all preform as a class at the banquet. with that said, class is dismissed." The college instructor now took the time to grab the water bottle by the mirrors to silently gulp down the refreshing substance into his body.

Students dutifully bowed their head to their teacher before exiting the class, some conversing with their peers while others silently strolled out. Two students however are asked to stay behind and they do so with no hesitation.

"Sensei?" The sophomore is first to approach Iruka.

"Ino, you participated in the banquet last year and although you came in third place, you have been signed to dance abroad with America's Ballet Theater once you graduate." The fond in the proud instructor goes unnoticed.

The tall nineteen year old young woman remained passive, her long blonde locks tied in a tight ponytail showcasing the brilliant shade of blue in her eyes. "I am well aware of this Sensei. I don't understand where you are getting at?" Her tone is soft and respectful.

"Yes, I guess I do tend to drag out my intentions, don't I?" Iruka concealed his embarrassment with a small laugh. "Ino, I have a brilliant three piece choreography for Naruto here-" Iruka pointed to the silent male beside him briefly. "-and I would love it if you'll preform the contemporary piece with him." A nervous hand rubbed the back of his neck uneasily in response to the flabbergasted reactions of both teens.

Naruto's mouth is nearly to the ground, lost for words. "Iruka-Sensei , I didn't know you-"

"Sir, I have worked hard to achieve the status I have now. Do you honestly think I will tarnish my reputation by dancing with a low class nobody who got into this school simply by luck?" Her words held no remorse, not a care in the world for the student she spoke so rudely against feelings.

"It's not good to interrupt people when they're speaking." Naruto paid attention more so to the lack of manners rather than the words spoken against him. "I heard the privileged taught their children manners before they could even walk."

The anger surfacing her soft features are clear and it is obvious to Iruka that he needs to intervene. "Ino, this is one dance. At least attend the practice and at the end, if you refuse to not do the show, I will not force you." In desperation, Iruka grabbed his student's hand and enveloped it within the comfort of his large ones. "I just ask that you give this a chance. Please."

Ino silently stood still, the wheels turning in her mind for a careful decision is evident. "I'll do this Sensei." She spoke abruptly. "Not for him, but for the fact that I owe you for the opportunity awaiting me in the future." She gave a small smile and quickly released her hand from its captive before hurriedly leaving the large dance room.

"I don't need her to dance with me Sensei." Naruto objected strongly, eyes stern and arms across his chest.

"Actually Naruto, you do." Iruka responded, contradicting his student's words. "Naruto, you're one of the best dancers I've ever came across in my life. Your ability to manipulate different styles into your routines is incredible and not often seen and that is why I have selected to represent the dancers unit for the banquet."

"I appreciate that very much Sensei, but how does this involve her?" He questioned strongly.

"Your strongest style is hip hop, no doubt about it. You're exceptional in ballet as well. You have the technique down and your turnouts are perfect however, you seem to struggle the most in contemporary." The sudden change in Naruto's expression proved him to be correct. "Ino, is one of the best contemporary dancers within the school, if not the best. She expresses her emotions wonderfully and I believe if she accompanies you in the routine, she might be able to give you some pointers and also bring the routine together excellently."

Naruto simply nodded, the words spoken to him made sense and so he agreed. He wasn't happy to be working with a rich snub, but if it would benefit him and improve his dance and his chance of winning or even catching a potential client's eye, then he would put his pride aside and do as his instructor had advised.

"Thank you so much. I'll try not to disappoint you Sensei." He grinned excitedly.

"I know you won't." Iruka responded. "Last year, my student won third place, this year, I'm aiming for first." He smiled with immense enthusiasm.

Naruto chuckled softly and bowed his head farewell, his steps echoing loudly through the vacant room as he exited. He is suddenly grabbed by his forearm as soon as he is out and pulled to a corner. He is abruptly released and he turned hastily to face his future dance partner and another by her side.

"I disappointed Iruka last year by letting that redhead take first place." The venom in her voice is beyond jealousy and Naruto could tell there's more behind it but found it not worth his interest. "Iruka believes you'll secure him the honor of coming first place." She silently observed the blonde before her, eyes raking over him like a foreign object. "For some reason, he has a lot of faith in you, and that is the reason why I'm choosing to dance with you."

"But understand me, we are not friends. Outside the studios, you will not speak to me, make eye contact with me, or approach me. Do I make myself clear?" She fashioned her hands onto her hips in a basic diva position, her eyes burning with clear displeasure for their unexpected circumstance.

"Clear as a crystal." Naruto answered casually with a calm smile.

"Good. Oh, by the way, you're friends with that redhead aren't you?" She tilted her head back in remembrance. "Yeah, I've seen you two together quite a bit."

"If by redhead, you're referring to Kyuubi, then yes." His tone is laced with annoyance, the conversation becoming bothersome at this point. "Are we done here?" He asked hopefully.

Ino and her companion failed in hiding their amusement and erupted into a short laugh. "Before you head to your next class, stop by the infirmary. I've heard commoners hate to suffer alone." With that lastly said, she left the confused blonde. Her annoying laugh trailed behind as her friend continued to inform her of the school's top gossip.

* * *

><p>It took a while, longer than it should've, but many often told him he was slow when it came to processing things. It wasn't until the constant snickering and gossip of the same individual titled "redhead" or "banquet winner" shared throughout the hallway was able to seep into his brain, that he finally pulled an individual to the side and practically begged him to explain what had happened.<p>

The words was clear, clearer than a grey cloud in a blue sky, yet he still refused to believe it. His shock had overwhelmed his being, absorbing his energy to the point where he had to hold onto the walls as he hurriedly rushed to the infirmary. He wished his feet would carry him faster however, his legs felt like jelly, ready to crumple at any given chance. Within much more time than necessary, he arrived at the infirmary, anxious to see the sight of friend.

With stern orders from a certain Uchiha given to the staff to forbid any student access to the unconscious teen, Naruto had to fight his way through the women nurses to see a peak of his friend, bandaged in the middle and fast asleep with his face swollen and bruised. He stretched out his hand, in need to somehow comfort him with a soft caress but was unfortunately stopped by the means of security enforcement. The aggressiveness is evident by the harsh angry red marks around his clothed arms.

However, that was the least of Naruto's problems.

His angered shouts sounded through the hallways, gathering students interests from the continuous shouts of the same name. His eyes burned with hatred, his passionate intentions allowing his steps to be filled with determination as he hurriedly rushed through the halls, eyes searching around like a mad man in the dark. His angry expression resembles almost one of a man ready to kill, and if it wasn't for jail, he'd have no issue in committing the act.

His vengeance escapade is at its full when his target is approaching him calmly with his head held up high and his stature mighty. Naruto couldn't wait any longer, and rushed forward, delivering a strong blow to the raven's cheek that landed him into his brothers arms.

The shock on everyone's face except for the victim and an uncaring older brother are almost hysterical. The great Sasuke Uchiha had just been assaulted, a breaking news worthy of attracting the whole world's attention.

Sasuke slowly lifted himself out of his brothers hold and spat the blood in his mouth to the clean polished floor. He moved his jaw for assurance that it is not broken. When he is assured, he fashioned on a smirk, eyes taunting the brave teen before him.

"You had no right to touch him!" Naruto shouted, his whole being trembling due to his anger. "He is nothing to you. It was me you wanted, so why go after him?!"

Sasuke simply chuckled and gazed at him. "I wanted you?" He asked the question rhetorically, amusement clear in his eyes.

Naruto was well aware of the Uchiha's mockery. "From the start, you hated the fact that I was the only one brave enough to defy you, to go against you." He stepped forward, mere inches between himself and the rich bastard. "You couldn't stand the fact that a poor nobody entered your school and made a fool out of you twice, isn't that right?" Now it was his turn to taunt.

Sasuke remained composed, responding to his accusations with a small scoff. "Hey, do you not know who you're talking to?" His gaze had hardened, the constant disrespect of this commoner slowly seeping in and breaking his practiced composure.

"A psychotic lonely bastard who thrives on flaunting his money and manipulating others in order to make himself feel important." Naruto responded bluntly.

"Do you want to get expelled?" His words are spoken softly to the point where Naruto had to second guess what he heard.

He understood what is said however and wasted no time in giving an answer. "Don't bother, I'm done." His eyes are fierce and his expression stern. "Fuck this place, it's not worth it." He glanced around at the silent audience surrounding him, inspecting each individual face for any sign of support but as expected, he found none. "This is a joke." He shook his head in disappoint. "I can't anymore." Naruto turned, ambition yielding him to leave and never return.

"Hey commoner," Sasuke waited until Naruto had finally decided to face him, eyes scorning his body with contempt. "Don't come back." He said, the smirk prominent in his tone.

With a usual roll of his eyes, Naruto turned around wholeheartedly ready to leave this hell hole once and for all. "Wasn't planning to, trust me." He is stopped once more by the same aching voice filling his ears.

"Commoner, listen to my words carefully." Sasuke's mocking tone had drastically changed into one of absolute solemn. "If you dare return, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do. I sincerely promise you that." He warned hardheartedly.

Naruto didn't spare a glance and proceeded down the annoyingly crowded corridor, the tears he held back finally escaping and cascading down his cheeks. The disappointment he had brought upon his parents, too much for him to bear. Not only has he endangered a friend that cared for him greatly, he's also just gave up any hope of being discovered and achieving any form of greatness in his life.

It's too late now.

He can't turn back on his words and beliefs. He wouldn't keep quiet and just be taken advantage of, he wasn't raised to be like that. Yes, he appreciated the length Kyuubi went through for him to still maintain his attendance at the school and he's deeply apologetic for shattering his sensei's hope of achieving first place in the banquet, but he had to do what was best for him.

He didn't fit in this environment and that was okay for him. Hell, dance will just become a hobby for him and he'll attend a regular college with his best friend Sakura by his side. In due time, his parents will get over it..

and hopefully, so will he.

* * *

><p>A bit of a long chapter, thank you for reading. Next chapter will be exciting. Any reviews?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I have been getting a lot of shit from my laptop and editing on my IPad was fucking challenge on its own because it was so slow and so I apologize for my lack of updates.

I can't guarantee weekly updates like I used to until my laptop is fixed, I ask that you bear with me and hopefully it'll be fixed soon.

Angels To Fly will be updated next as well as a new story. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: The anime Naruto as well as the writers do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The harsh aches ricocheting through his body was not only unbearable enough to rid his unconscious away but also force him to stand up and hurry to the nearest bin to empty out his stomach's nutrients for the second time.

An hour has passed since he was brought to the infirmary, unbeknownst to him the Uchiha's reason for assisting him in the first place. After all, it seemed as though the man despised him. Perhaps it was just an act of morality. Even so, he'll make sure to express his gratitude towards the man when he is fully recovered.

Kyuubi hunched over on his knees, face hovering over the trash bin near his hospital bed as he coughed out the last of his lunch that day. After a minute of heavy breathing and quivering limbs, he sat back against the supportive wall behind him. His eyes closed automatically, head throbbing with a passion and stomach churning from the aggression of assaults the organ was dealt with.

He began to wonder his real motives for even going to Sasuke. Yes, he initially did so in order to protect Naruto. However when he saw that Sasuke wasn't going to abide with his plea, he could have just left. After all, who was to say, if he had successfully lasted five rounds, Sasuke would've indeed set Naruto free and allowed him to attend the school without any form of harassment. Perhaps, it was the thought that, Itachi might have intervened after the first blow or perhaps, Itachi would have advised him to leave from the start, just a slight response to show that deep within, he cared.

He now understood that Itachi was a man of ethics and nothing more. He was the same as his cruel brothers, if not worse.

With a heavy sigh, Kyuubi managed to get on his feet within a few attempts. He used the wall behind him to support his body's instability and weakly moved towards the disheveled bed. He managed to make it to the edge when a quiet knock entered the room.

"Come in." He sat down on the rather large bed beside the wall.

A tall and slim musically gifted student of natural blonde hair and beautiful dark eyes hurriedly entered on command, a worried expression marring her features. Upon sight of her injured and bandaged friend, she rushed to him, bringing the petite teen into her arms. "Kyuubi, oh look at you."

"Yugito, you're actually making it worse." Kyuubi sighed as he was released from the bone crushing tight embrace. He swept fallen bangs out of his face, tucking them beside each ear.

"Why did Izuna do this to you?" She sat down next to her dear friend on the bed and brought his hands into her own, squeezing them in comfort.

Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you know it was Izuna?"

Her expression immediately changed from one of concern to one of absolute pity. "Some students saw Itachi carrying you out of the Uchiha's play room." She made quotation marks with her fingers. "Word is going around that you did something to upset them and therefore you were punished by Izuna."

Kyuubi buried his face in his hands and exhaled a deep breath, leaning his back against the wall behind him. "This can not be happening, I made sure to hide my face."

Yugito bit her lip and looked down at her lap nervously. "Kyuu, how many other students in this school have your hair color."

"Damn it." Kyuubi gripped his hair strands tightly in one hand, his other hand pounded into the soft mattress, displaying his frustration.

Yugito cleared her throat, wanting to break the claustrophobic silence. "You do know what the school will do to you once you're out of here, right?" She lowered her voice until it was barely inaudible. "Kyuu, they're going to-"

"I know!" Kyuubi abruptly shouted, causing the violist beside him to visibly flinch. "I'm sorry." He calmed down, body relaxed yet mind unsettled with fearful thoughts of the danger awaiting him outside.

"Maybe, I can talk to Shisui." She suggested in a whisper. The heated glare she received from the redhead noted her of his response.

"There's no way in hell I am allowing you near that bastard. Not after what he did to you."

"Kyuu, let's think rationally for a minute. I mean, he did pursue you last year… If we talk to him, we might be able to persuade him to protect you."

Kyuubi was silent for a while before he shook his head. "You're not going anywhere near him." He said sternly.

"Kyuu-"

"Can you pass me my shirt please, I'm getting cold." He pointed to the chair far right across the room, near the door, when his eyes suddenly widened at the sight before him.

Yugito raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi's strange expression before following his sight of view to the door. The man sat calmly in the arm chair brought about the same reaction from the blonde. "Izuna." She greeted, instinctively standing to her feet.

The silent man uncrossed his legs and stood up, lifting the desired clothing item off the arm of the chair. He then waltzed over to the bed and generously handed the folded shirt to its owner.

"My brother and I are identical twins, but I really do hate it when I'm mistaking for him. After all, I do pride myself as the better looking twin." Shisui sheltered his hands in his expensive suit pockets and moved back.

Being identical twins, the Uchiha brothers were the complete opposite of each other when it came to personality and interests. An example being that Izuna was attracted to older sexes while Shisui preferred those of his age or younger, or even the simplicity of Shisui adoring the shade white while his brother adored black instead.

When it came to physical traits however, the twins were an exact clone. Same measurement of height, weight and body structure. They often dressed in the same attire as well. This of course, confused many of who was who, until one spoke. Izuna had a deeper octave to his voice and spoke monotonously, while Shisui's voice although deep, had a lighter sound to it and often had a sarcastic or playful tone at times.

This was probably the only way to tell the twins apart.

The two friends on the bed looked at each other before looking down at their hands over their laps. Kyuubi could sense the uneasiness resonating off Yugito and wanted nothing more than to console her. He didn't however, want to grant Shisui the satisfaction of knowing he still had an effect on his previous one night stand and so, remained still.

"Why so silent now. I seemed to be of a popular topic to you both a few minutes ago." The smirk prominent on Shisui's face is prideful enough to make the richest man in the world feel low of himself.

Kyuubi took a deep breath before facing the amused man before him. "What are you doing here?"

Shisui removed his right hand out of his pocket and gently ran his fingers through his soft hair. "Excuse me darling, I hate to rid you away so quickly, but can you please excuse us for a few minutes." He looked to the young woman he had once had his way with and smiled when she looked over to the redhead for assurance. "Don't worry love, I just have a few questions to ask him, that's all."

Kyuubi was skeptical at first but then nodded to his request. He squeezed Yugito's hand momentarily before she left the room without a single glance back.

"So, mind telling me why you're here?" Kyuubi questioned.

Shisui walked to the back of the room, where a large screen television was displayed. "This is usually the room, my brothers and I would reside if one of us were to get hurt." He then turned his attention from the television to the injured teen on the bed. "Do you know what that means?"

Kyuubi looked around and finally noticed how enchanting the room decor was, especially for an infirmary room. He noticed how expensive and elegant everything was, something he hadn't noticed due to the overwhelming pain of his injuries. This brought about some unanswered questions.

"Itachi brought you here, in case you were wondering." Shisui moved towards the arm chair he previously sat in and instead leaned against the near wall. "I figured my older brother was being his naturally saint self and brought you to the infirmary to receive basic care to your wounds. Instead, he brought you to the best room in the infirmary to receive intensive care."

"Where are you going with this?"

Shisui fashioned on his usual smirk. "My brother also orchestrated the music for your winning performance at last year's banquet. Although the conductor of the piece was anonymous, it was not hard to figure out who the mastermind was. He smiled momentarily. "Lets just say my brother delivers a certain.. emotion through his music that none other can imitate."

Kyuubi buttoned up his shirt, covering up his bandaged stomach. "I have nothing to say. You're misreading things."

Shisui chuckled lowly. "My brother cares for you, a lowly commoner. He cares enough for you that he brought you into our room for intensive treatment, and aided you in you're performance last year. I'd like to know why. Who are you to my brother and why does he care for you so much?"

"Like I said, I have nothing to say to you."

"Naruto has been expelled from school." He abruptly announced. "After he heard what had happened to you, he foolishly went after Sasuke and earned himself an expulsion."

Kyuubi cursed under his breath and shook his head. "Naruto, you idiot."

"Tell me of your relationship to my brother and I'll ensure you your safety in the University and allow Naruto to return as well, granted if he will come back."

Kyuubi huffed out of frustration, the ultimatum offered to him being one that cannot simply be turned down foolishly. He scooted down so he sat at the edge of the bed, facing the man across the room. "Where should I start?"

Shisui smiled in satisfaction. "From the beginning."

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped out onto the cement pavement, the cool autumn breeze brushing past her wavy pink locks. She wore a lovely smile over her glossed lips, a straw tucked in the corner of her mouth as she casually sipped the fresh smoothie into her mouth. The bounteous trees provided a perfect shade from the sun, over sized sunglasses protecting her eyes from the sun.<p>

She had a free hour before her next class, an interval in which she prided into reading her usual weekly collection of mangas. She maneuvered around some trees, stepping onto the open field of green lands where many students resided, whether having lunch or merely indulging in a good book with earbuds plucked in their ears.

The grassy field became steep as it formed into a deep slope. Sakura peered down with cautious eyes, careful of her step as she walked down the slope in high inch heels. She had managed to reach her isolated spot when she nearly stumbled of the hill from a sudden shout of her name.

"Naruto!" She turned around to face the blonde hurrying towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto breathed rapidly, evident that he had been running for a while. He hunched over to catch his breath. "I was looking for you."

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at school." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sit down, before you pass out."

Naruto complied and sat down opposite of Sakura, his messenger bag laid over his lap. "Why are we sitting all the way out here?" He asked curiously.

"Up there is too pack, I like to be alone." She handed the water bottle she retrieved from her bag to the grateful blonde. "What's going on?"

Naruto gulped down nearly half of the water and closed the cap. He played with the bottle in his hands, eyes gazed over his lap. "I messed up, Sakura and I don't think I can make it up to Ma and Pa this time."

Sakura bit her lip and removed her glasses, placing it over her head. "What happened?"

Naruto sniffled, keeping his eyes to the ground as he was unable to face Sakura and see the disappointment in her beautiful green eyes. "They just took it too far. They were treating people like they were mere dirt beneath their feet. I just couldn't stay there and do nothing."

"Other people's fight aren't your fight Naruto, how many times have I told you that?"

"I know, I know, but they just took it too far. They went after my friend. Sakura, you should've seen the state they put him in. Why should they get away with these stuff?" Naruto finally looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks and eyes red, "Because they're rich, they can do whatever they want?" Naruto questioned in distaste.

"Naruto, you can't fight with these people. They have everything to gain while you have everything to lose. This isn't high school where you would get into fights, get expelled and move on to the next. "

"I know." Naruto gulps loudly, wiping his wet cheeks.

Sakura breathed out exasperatedly and shook her head. "What did you do?"

Naruto was silent and turned his head away, averting his gaze to the grassy ground. "I punched him… Sasuke, and he said if I ever come back, he'll make sure it's the last thing I do."

Sakura immediately brought Naruto into her arms upon hearing his words. She embraced him warmly, rubbing his back in a comforting motion. "Naruto, you baka. There's no way, I'm letting you go back there."

Naruto pulled away abruptly. "No, I have to go back. I can't disappoint Ma and Pa again. They have so much faith in me and I can't just let them down again."

"Naruto if you go back, he'll come after you. Who knows what he'll do to you."

He shook his head. "I'll talk to him, try to reason with him."

"And you think he'll listen to you? You're nothing but a lowly commoner to him!"

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Shut up!" Sakura lifted her hand, head throbbing from the amount of stress it was currently under. She wasn't in Naruto's position somehow she felt as though, she was the one in Naruto's shoes. "This is what we are going to do. You are not going to inform you're parents of your expulsion until I find a way to fix this because we all know you've done enough."

"Sakura-"

"Let me finish. Act like everything is normal when you get home and come to work in the evening. By then, I should have something figured out okay?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" She brought Naruto in her arms, consoling her friend. His heart was just simply too kind for this world and it always seemed to put him in an undeserving position. This time hopefully, he'll come out on top.

* * *

><p>What plan will Sakura come up with and will Shisui keep to his word and help both Naruto and Kyuubi? Find out in the next chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading.


End file.
